7x03 Episode Tag: Don't Be Jealous
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Just a bunch of little scenes that I wish had happened in 7x03 and some scenes I wish had been set up differently. Spoilers for the episode, so anyone that hasn't seen it, beware! Oneshot


**Author's Note: So, here's my oneshot tag to 7x03. I wanted to write it out and stuff earlier after the episode aired, but I was way too stressed with my school work to be able to do that. I had to wait until I finished exams and here it is! It's kind of just a bunch of little snippet scenes from the episode that I wish had been there, or scenes that I wish had been played out a little differently. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *heavy sigh***

* * *

><p>Jane's heart stopped for the smallest fraction of a second when Lisbon was first pulled into the room by Nemec. He didn't let his composure slip, though. Just be calm. He could talk them both out of this situation. He was Patrick Jane. "Jan Nemec, this is my girlfriend, Teresa Lisbon. Teresa, Jan Nemec. We're traveling together."<p>

"Hm..." Nemec still seemed suspicious. Then he began to question them about Lisbon being with the FBI and Jane got really nervous, Lisbon was as well but they both managed to hide it enough.

Jane wished that Lisbon was closer to him so that he could hold her hand. Maybe he could reassure her more that way. Somehow he felt that would have made the whole situation better; even though, logically, it wouldn't.

Nemec and his man cleared Lisbon of working with the FBI and Jane got up, making his way over to Lisbon. "If you need me, you know where to find me." Jane said over his shoulder, placing his arm around Lisbon's waist and ushering her out of the room. He didn't have to force her, she was more than happy to leave with him. He stayed close to her as they walked down to the taxi. He gave the name of their hotel and took Lisbon's hand as the cab headed off.

Lisbon's heart was pounding in her chest from the previous events. Escaping from prison hadn't been that terrifying(except for the part where the clerk was shot at the gas station and she and Jane were almost killed as well). She looked over at him, raising a brow, _well that was close_.

Jane just squeezed her hand tighter and he couldn't wait until they got back to their hotel room, so he could hold her and reassure himself that she was really there.

Lisbon called Abbott just before they got to their room, Jane letting her unlock the door and go in first. He headed for the bathroom to get a towel to dry his hear so he didn't disturb Lisbon on the phone. Once Lisbon hung up, though, Jane dropped the towel and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Ah!" Lisbon let out a surprised squeak as she was pulled into Jane's arms.

"That was close." Jane sighed into Lisbon's shoulder.

Lisbon's arms went up to hug him back. "It was."

Jane could still feel the stiffness in Lisbon's muscles that he knew meant there was something still bothering her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lisbon nodded.

"He trusts me now." Jane tried to assure her. "I'm almost sure of it. We'll get this done and go home as quickly as possible. I promise." Jane leaned forward and kissed her lovingly.

Lisbon didn't resist, pulling him closer.

There was a knock on the door, causing them both to pause and look at each other in confusion.

Lisbon took a deep breath and stepped out of Jane's arms to answer the door, giving him a look over her shoulder as she checked the peep hole. She bristled as she opened the door and then Erica stepped through, Lisbon closing the door behind her.

"Oh, are you okay?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane nodded, not believing that Erica was really concerned.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." Lisbon put in.

"What do you mean?" Erica turned to address her.

"You told Nemec about me." Lisbon elaborated. "It was you. You were the only one that knew I was here."

"Of course I did." Erica sounded ever so slightly amused.

"Why?" Lisbon frowned.

"She was trying to gain Nemec's trust." Jane answered, seeing Erica's game.

"Yes." Erica nodded at him and then turned back to Lisbon. "I was trying to convince Jan to hire Patrick, but he was suspicious. Telling him about you only helped to prove that I am trustworthy."

"You should have told us." Lisbon snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, I was working quickly. I assumed you would be set up for the possibility that he would find out about you."

"We were." Jane said before Lisbon could reply.

"Good!" Erica was enthusiastic. "Because it worked! He's downstairs. He's ready to make the deal." Erica looked at Lisbon again. "Do you mind if I stay up here? He doesn't want me down there."

Jane almost rolled his eyes since Erica wasn't looking, but stopped himself.

Lisbon exhaled heavily, "okay."

"Bye, y'all." Jane said, heading for the door. He wished he could have brought Lisbon with him, but was glad to get out of the room and away from the tension between the two women.

-Mentalist-

Later that night, Jane sensed a lot of tension in Lisbon but she didn't seem interested in talking about it. He tried to let it go, hoping that she'd come around and talk to him, but when she was still mad after she'd taken a nice warm shower he knew there was something really bothering her. He convinced her to go out for dinner and, of course, the thing that was bothering her emerged. And, of course, the thing was Erica. Jane did feel bad that he hadn't told her before coming there; he also felt foolish, because he really should have known that Erica would say something about it. However, he handled the subject with Lisbon and while she still wasn't happy, his explanation had eased the tension.

Unfortunately, he had to call Erica not long after to get into Nemec's apartment.

Lisbon was bothered again, and Jane was annoyed because he had _just_ started to fix the problem.

He gave the taxi driver the name of their hotel and took a moment to collect himself as the taxi headed off. Jane looked over at Lisbon, speaking softly. "I'll meet you back at the hotel right after I'm done. I promise."

"Okay." Lisbon had her arms crossed, clearly displeased.

"Look, I know I should have told you earlier and I really am sorry. I made a bad decision. But you really shouldn't feel threatened."

"Why would I feel threatened by a woman known to be skilled at seducing men? That'd be irrational." Lisbon replied sarcastically.

"Teresa." Jane took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I understand how you're feeling, but you shouldn't be worried about her and I. When it happened, I was in a weak moment. I wasn't thinking right. But I have you and I am thinking right. I have no reason to fall back into her trap again."

Lisbon observed him silently.

"It won't ever happen again." Jane told her with conviction. "It won't."

Lisbon swallowed hard. "Okay." She nodded. "I trust you."

Jane's face lit up at her words. "I won't let you down."

The taxi stopped in front of their hotel and Jane paid the driver as the got out.

"I'll walk you to our room." Jane told Lisbon, placing an arm around her waist.

Lisbon blushed and they headed up to their room, leaning into his side slightly.

Once standing in front of their door, Jane and Lisbon stood to face each other.

"I will be back as soon as I have the book." Jane reminded Lisbon. "Relax while I'm gone, okay? I know you're tired. Get some sleep." He stepped forward and pulled Lisbon into a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Lisbon hugged him back fiercely. "I love you, too."

Jane didn't want to let her go. He wanted to go into their room with her and stay with her the rest of the night. However, he knew that if he didn't go meet Erica now, they'd be in some serious trouble, and the last thing he wanted was to put Lisbon at risk. He pulled away for a moment to look at Lisbon before kissing her passionately. Jane smiled when he heard Lisbon's happy sigh. It was a sound he'd heard before and never wanted to stop hearing. Jane broke the kiss and met her gaze. "Go inside," he murmured. "I'll be back soon. Seriously. Get some sleep. You deserve it."

"You be careful." Lisbon replied just as quietly. "Don't get caught in her trap or Nemec's trap. Come back safe."

"That's my plan." Jane grinned at her. "Like I would ever not want to come back to you."

Lisbon blushed deeply, stepping out of Jane's arms and unlocking the room door.

They both shared a look before Lisbon closed the door behind herself and Jane had to leave to go meet Erica.

-Mentalist-

Jane got back with the book, glad that everything had gone well despite almost being caught by Nemec. He was so relieved when he got back to their hotel room. All Jane wanted to do was change into his pyjamas and curl up next to Lisbon. He hoped she was getting some sleep, or at least relaxing. He unlocked the room door and the first place he checked was the bed to see if Lisbon was asleep. She wasn't. Typical.

Lisbon was sat straight up in bed, one hand hidden under the sheets that Jane was willing to bed held a gun. She was ready for if someone-one of Nemec's men-had come back for her. She relaxed when she saw it was just Jane.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"Yeah, while you're out breaking into international criminal's homes. Definitely knowledge that will get me relaxed enough to sleep." Lisbon responded sarcastically, getting out of bed. Despite the sarcasm, she seemed pleased to see him.

They met in a hug and Jane breathed in the scent of her hair and mumbled into her shoulder. "Hm, you have a point. But I made sure to come back safe. Just like you wanted. Now I just want to go to bed."

"Understandable." Lisbon smiled. "So, you got the book?"

"Yes, I did. I'll have to call Abbott and help him decode it. But, after that I plan on getting some sleep."

"I'm sure you do."

"Warm up the bed for me?" Jane grinned.

Lisbon huffed, pretending to think about it. "I guess I could..."

"Don't tease me now. I'll work as fast as I can. Then we'll both get a good night's sleep." Jane kissed her lightly on the lips before letting her go to call Abbott.

Lisbon lay on the bed, curled up under the blankets as she listened to Jane on the phone with Abbott. She felt oddly assured by it and confident that everything was going to end well. Jane soon joined her in bed and she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Jane held Lisbon close, one hand running through her hair. Every time he got to hold her he wondered how he had managed to be so lucky. How he had been able to get a second chance with such a wonderful woman. To think he had come so close to messing it up earlier and for what? Erica? That was ridiculous. Lisbon had been able to move past it with his reassurance and he was happy. But, he felt he should let Lisbon get some payback. "She's going to try to escape, as I'm sure you know."

"Obviously." Lisbon responded sleepily.

"I think I know how we can catch her."

Lisbon lifted her head. "How?"

Jane smiled at her. "We use us."

"I'm sorry?" Lisbon propped herself into a sitting position.

"Us." Jane repeated. "Our relationship. We trick her into thinking that she's come between us. When she thinks that she has, she'll lower her guard and reveal her true plan and we'll get her."

"So, she'll reveal her plan to you."

"We went over this, Teresa." Jane sat up as well, facing her. "I have no interest in her. What happened was a long time ago and I regret it deeply."

"I know that." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Are you...are you mad that she is hitting on me?" Jane's eyes gleamed.

"No." Lisbon looked away.

"You are." Jane tilted his head. "There's no point in denying it."

"I'm not mad."

Jane gently tilted her chin so that she was looking at him again. "Don't be. We'll get her. She won't get away this time."

"I hope not."

"We won't let her. We make a good team." Jane leaned forward and kissed Lisbon and she kissed him back. "Come on." Jane said when he pulled away. "Lay down again. Let's get some sleep and catch us some criminals tomorrow." He lay down again, extending his arm in invitation for her to join him.

Lisbon did, cuddling into him again.

Jane sighed happily. This is what he really wanted and he'd always be able to manage as long as he had Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And that's it for this oneshot! Please let me know what you think in a review, thank you! Now I've gotta go to work. See you all at the next story I hope!<strong>


End file.
